


Hollow Regrets

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death of a Ruler, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Oh look a rare pair, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historical fanfic, some inaccuracy present. She was in pain, in despair. She mourned over the loss of her beloved Princess, and became locked in haunting regrets. However, he would not only comfort her, but to make her realize that the regrets she held over the inevitable loss were nothing more than unrequired. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing does not get enough love, hell it barely gets ANY. So I will give some.
> 
> This pair is so intriguing, and there is some historical background to back it up. 
> 
> I thought I would take the opportunity to use it and incorporate it in this fanfic, of course not all of this is historically accurate but I hope you enjoy this, nonetheless.
> 
> And just look up their relations, unfortunately, no one seems to see the potential of this pairing. 
> 
> It is pretty much ignored by the fandom, as well as many other underrated Hetalia pairings. . .
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia nor any of its properties used in this fanfic, such as the characters.**
> 
> **Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 

* * *

_"Often regret is very false and displaced, and imagines the past to be totally other than it was."_ \- **John O'Donohue**

* * *

.

.

.

_September 18th, 1982 - Monte Carlo_

The lone figure sat in her brown hotel chair which engraved designs of flowers. Her black gloved hands cupped her face which was plastered with remorse. Her legs closely shut together, her long brown braid hung down.

_How could this have happened?_

Monaco released a burst of tears, she then got down on her knees and cried more. She could not believe what happened today.

Today was the burial of Princess Grace, the princess of her country. Her princess. Gone. The princess that was tremulously popular with the people and was admired, as she was once an actress, yes Grace Kelly was the name.

When Monaco found out the news four days ago that her princess lost her life due to a car accident; while driving back to the country with her daughter Stephanie after a vacation, she fainted.

Her ruler Prince Rainer III, was paralyzed by the news of his wife being dead. His other children Caroline & Albert II, were in despair. The people of Monaco mourned over the death of their princess, and today the princess was given a proper burial in St Nicholas Cathedral, not far from the hotel Monaco herself was staying in after the funeral.

The funeral ended an hour ago, and she remembered everything about it. She recalled the Monegasque monks carrying the coffin of her princess into the cathedral, her prince along with his children embellished in Black, followed the coffin along with the guests that were invited to the funeral. Monaco wasn't far behind, in fact she was right behind her prince. She could see the coffin covered with the white and red standard cloth of the House of Grimaldi. Once the monks arrived near the entrance of the cathedral, they removed the cloth from the casket and the body was carried into the cathedral.

When Monaco entered the cathedral she could hear the choir singing a melancholic tune, many people inside were all dressed in black, the cathedral was dark except the front which was in illumination. She could see the other head figures of other countries at front such as Princess Diana & Nancy Reagan. The arch bishop prepared to conduct the funeral.

"Princess Grace," he stated firmly. ". . .will live in the hearts of the people of Monaco. . .forever."

Monaco sat near her prince and his heirs, she noticed the prince wiping the tears with a handkerchief, his face was solemn, it broke her heart to see her prince in a pool of despair. In fact he even had the idea of abdicating his throne and giving it to his son, for the loss of his wife. Monaco can see the reason, and the fact that this cathedral was the same cathedral he married to Grace 29 years ago made the situation even more worse.

The fairy tale came to an end. Monaco and the congregation rose to pray for the Prince.

While praying, Monaco tried her hardest to not show any tears, she couldn't, she wanted to be strong in this, she promised herself to hold her emotions all in until the end.

She kept that promise.

Once the funeral was over, she ran to the a hotel named Hotel de Paris, rented a room, went in, and released her emotions into the world. For the past hour, sobbing is what she had done.

"T-the. . .Princess . . .is. . ." she croaked. ". . .d - dead. The Princess . . .G-G-Grace. . .!"

Water once again was released from her blue orbs, Monaco wailed in despair.

"P-Princess Grace! PRINCESS GRACE! P-please c-come back! We need. . .y-you. . .!"

She did not come back.

 

. . .

Monaco remembered the Princess and her wedding to her Prince, the births of their children, the walking around the streets of Monte Carlo with her, the parties they enjoyed, and the movies she watched with Princess Grace when she was an actress. All wonderful. . .beautiful. . .memories.

Those memories buzzed around her head, which lead Monaco to sob out her eyes even more. But. . .she had another feeling growing inside her . . .

. . .the feeling of regret.

It pierced through her.

"I-it's. . .my f-fault. . ." she croaked. ". . .my fault!"

She had the belief that she could have prevented the Princess' death if she had been there. Monaco always accompanied the Princess everywhere as she enjoyed her presence, Grace herself was delighted to have her as company.

However, she did not accompany her to the vacation.

The reason of her missing presence entered Monaco's mind.

 

. . .

_"Oh Monaco, there is no need to trouble yourself with accompanying me to Roc Agel. I'll be fine."_

_"Are you sure Princess? What if something happens while you're there?"_

_Monaco helped the Princess prepare her luggage she would carry to visit Roc Agel, a royal residence of the Monegasque Royal Family, Princess Grace's vacation spot._

_The middle aged Princess Grace let out a small laugh. "Of course. You shouldn't be wasting time worrying about me. Stephanie and I will be fine. Please don't concern yourself with us. Worry about yourself and your people."_

_"But the Royal Family is also my people," Monaco recalled. "Of course I would worry. You rule my country. When you became my Princess, I swore eternal oath to protect and serve you."_

_Grace then placed down the clothing Monaco was placing in the suitcase and held her hands, her eyes held reassurance. "Look here Monaco, you worry too much. You have always accompanied me everywhere, and while I am grateful for your kindness and concern, I want you to not accompany me and relax. Stay here and take care of your country. We'll be fine."_

_"B-but Princess! Wha - "_

_"Sssh." Grace place her soft finger on Monaco's lips. "Not another word. Alright? As your ruler, your Princess Grace commands you to not worry! Stay! Take care of your people and your country!"_

_She let out a reassuring smile. "You can do that can you. . . Monaco?"_

_Monaco let out a deep breath as Grace released her finger from her lips. "Y-yes Princess."_

 

. . .

Monaco cursed herself for obeying the Princess' orders in the first place, oh how she wished to go back in time and reverse all that. Had she been there, she may have been able to drive the Princess home safely. She let out more sobs. How could she have allowed herself to let that happen?

* * *

"Just go down the hall, you will see an elevator and it will take you to the floor where the room of the _Mademoiselle_ is, alright _Monsieur_?"

"Okay gotcha! Thanks!"

Monaco got herself up and slumped in her chair. She began to calm herself down after minutes of crying, her eyes were red, her braid began to disengage, her black bow was sloppy, her glasses were wet. She moved her blue orbs at the clock ticking on the wall, then to the window where she could see the cathedral not far from her room. She sniffled while pulling out a handkerchief from the pocket of her black jacket, pulled out her glasses, and laid them on the black small round table in front of her. She wiped her eyes with the handkerchief.

Suddenly, she heard knocking.

_What? Who is there?_ Monaco then cleaned her glasses, placed them on, and went to the door. Opening the knob, she was quite startled by who was there.

"Hey."

A blond nation with an ahoge and spectacles wearing a black suit stood in front of Monaco. He let out a small smile, despite seeing Monaco's anguished face.

"America?" Monaco inquired, raising her brows a bit.

"Yup, mind if I come in?"

"What brings you here?"

"My question still stands Monaco, I'll ask again, 'Mind if I come in?'" interjected America.

There was silence for a few moments, then Monaco took a deep breath and murmured, "Alright, come in."

"Thank you." America entered the room and sat on a chair. "Wow, sweet place," he said amazed at room of the 119 year old hotel.

Monaco closed the door and locked it, she sat a chair across from him and her spectacles met with his. Her eyes gleaming with curiosity to his appearance. "Why are you - ? Were you at the funeral?"

America chuckled. "Of course I was, I was there. I came with Nancy the First Lady, didn't ya see me?"

"N - no."

"I expected you to have not. England was there too, he came with his princess, Diana. We were all the way in the back of the cathedral so you couldn't see us, but we saw you."

"Ah," Monaco answered with awe. "B - but how did you know I was here?"

America let out a wink. "I have ways, Mona."

This caused the smaller nation to frown. "You better tell me how. I gave no one but my Prince the location I would be in after the funeral."

America let out a puppy face. "But it would ruin the fun."

"America, I am not in the mood to play games."

America groaned, his secret on getting Monaco's location, ruined. "Ah alright, I overheard you telling your Prince where you were going, that's it."

"And you decided to follow me?" Monaco asked, annoyed.

"Well in a way, yeah. Ya see, France came and started talking to England, and I was feeling left out and bored, so I decided to visit you to see if you're okay."

Monaco crossed her arms, unimpressed. "Really?"

"No really," America answered. "I mean you must be going through hell now. You feeling okay? Got anything to say?"

Monaco rolled her eyes. "Thank you for that, but I don't need your comfort. I will be fine. I suggest you leave."

"You're sure?"

"Do you not trust me?"

"Well usually depressed people always say that, but they sometimes get worse. I would hate to see you go crazy. . .and well. . .suicidal maybe?"

Monaco face palmed at such statement. "I wouldn't go that far America."

"I guess but you lost someone important just recently. Your Prince looks so sad right now, hell everyone does. Monte Carlo has been reeked with depression. I just wanted to come and see if I could comfort you."

"Like I said before America, I don't need such service or anything. I don't need pity. I'll be fine, but thank you."

"Maybe ya don't," America narrowed his blue orbs towards the black table. "But I am willing to help you anyway."

"I sense that you are presistent." 

"Yeah. Hehe, besides I don't wanna go back to England and hear his convos with France, then feel left out all over again and bored."

"Then intervene, allow yourself in the conversation. Don't let yourself left out. Start talking to them."

"Funny, you're telling me to start a convo with them, but why can't I do that with you?"

"I am not in the mood for talking. You must understand the pain I am going through right now America."

"Which is why I came here, for someone for you to talk to about it, I want to cheer you up."

"Did not I say that I do not need your alleviation? I will be fine, I have nothing to hide."

"Sure you will."

"America!" Monaco yelled in frustration. "I am not in the mood for games!"

"Woah, chill," America felt alarmed, waving his hands in front of her face. "Are you on your time of the month?"

"Are you that ignorant to understand how am I feeling?" Monaco growled, pushing his hands away.

"No I do understand, it's just that there is no need to strike your frustration against me!"

"Well you keep annoying me and you will not let me mourn in peace over the passing of my Princess! Have some consideration!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! Sorry." The younger nation pouted. "I just wanted to help."

"Well you are young nation with a lot to learn," Monaco pondered, rolling her eyes. "So this isn't surprising for you to act like this. I hear that you can't read the atmosphere well."

"Yeah everyone says that," America muttered. "But they don't know me well, and me coming here to comfort you and escaping boredom isn't the only reason I came."

Monaco was surprised by such response. What could America want with her besides comforting her? "It's not just that you say?"

America shook his head. "Nope. There's more to it. I came here to say. . .Thank you."

"What?"

"Grace was my citizen too you know."

Monaco let out a small squeak of remembrance. That's right, the Princess was _American_.

"Y - yes of course. She was."

"Believe it or not," America stated as he rose from his chair and went to the window. He laid his elbow near the wall. "I am just as upset as you are."

His eyes lead down the wooden polished floor. "Grace Kelly was an amazing and beautiful actress, her films touched the hearts of millions of Americans. Hell even I loved her movies, I remember going to the movie theaters to see some; and when I met her for the first time, she was such a sweetheart. She was not only a citizen but a friend, and a wonderful, beautiful person. "

Monaco noticed the distressed, blue orbs America had while he said the speech. His voice was soft, but she could sense the miserable tone. He continued on: "Then I found out she was marrying your Prince, I of course was happy for her, but. . .then I realized that she was leaving my place to go to yours to live. That pained me, to see another lovely citizen leave the country. You know so many cherished Americans that my people love have left the country. They have their reasons and Grace was one of them."

He then took a deep breath and finished: "But. . .in her case, she left to marry a handsome Prince and lived the dream of a Princess. She experienced a fairy tale come to life, she had three beautiful children, and was loved by your people Monaco. I am glad that despite she left the home country of where she was already loved, she received more in another. She was treated well here, Thank you Monaco." He lifted his seemingly watery eyes to meet hers. "Thank you for taking care of my citizen until the very end of her life. I am grateful toward you for that."

There was silence, after hearing that speech from the nation of where her beloved Princess was from, the feeling of regret came and tackled Monaco like a predator to its prey.

She clenched her fists. "Y - you shouldn't. . .be. . .thanking me."

"Why not?" America let out a grateful smile. "Grace was happy here, you and your people treated her well. You deserve my gratitude."

"No, I don't."

"What?"

"I. . .d-don't deserve it. . ." Monaco stated in a hindered tone. ". . .in fact. . .I. . .never mind. . ."

"No, go on," answered America whose eyes showed concern. "I'm listening."

"I. . .are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yeah, spill it out. I am here to listen to what you need to say Mona."

Monaco took a deep breath, preparing to let out what she would need to say. ". . .I am. . the reason. . .why she is dead. . ."

America's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Monaco closed her eyes. "Y - you know how she died right?"

"Yeah a car accident, what about it?"

"Don't you see America? If I had been there before her departure from Roc Agel back to my land, I may have been able to drive her home safely. . .I usually accompany the Princess everywhere, except for that one time when she went to Roc Agel for vacation. It had to be that one time, where I wasn't there. . .that she had to be killed."

"Oh Monaco, it's not your fault," America responded. "It was unexpected, no one knew she was going to die."

"Y-yes it is. I wasn't there. I failed my duties. The Princess told me. . .to not come with her. . .I wanted to come for I feared that something would happen. . .she reassured nothing would happen b-but. . .my worries became. . .a nightmare that became a reality. . ."

"But you didn't know, you were just following your Princess' orders. Don't act like you're reason why she is gone."

"I can't. . .I feel like it was my responsibility. . .I. . ."

The Monegasque went down to her knees and sobbed. "It's. . .my fault! Had I been there. . .Princess Grace. . .would have lived! Your citizen would. . .still be alive America! I j-just had to obey her orders! Damn it, W-why didn't I come along! All this would have been prevented! ALL OF THIS!"

The American, shocked by Monaco's sudden outburst and confession became unresponsive. There was nothing heard but the cries of a brokenhearted young female nation over the death of her Princess.

"Monaco. . ." finally whispered America softly with pity.

"I-I am a horrible person. . ." whimpered Monaco. ". . .I allowed my Princess to be killed. . . I failed my duty to protect her. . .I - "

A pair of strong arms embraced her, Monaco noticed that America was holding her in his arms, her face leaned toward his broad chest.

_"And you said, you were fine. . .liar. . ."_ whispered America. _". . .you said you had nothing to share. . .and you did."_

"You're right. . .I did. . .lie."

"I'll let it slip. . .but. . .you claim that you're the reason why the Princess died right?"

"Yes."

"Well I am going to have to disagree with you there. Mind if I say my argument?"

"I-if you wish."

America took a deep breath, closed his eyes and said: "Bury this to your memory, I already said this already but, the Princess' death was unexpected. No one, not even you knew, and you just followed orders of your Princess. There is no need for you to burden yourself by having such a ridiculous belief."

"B - b - "

"If you truly believe you are the cause of her death, I want you to _prove_ it to me."

"I already have, I told you, if I accompanied the Princess to Roc Agel, none of this would have happened."

"No, that isn't proof, you're just trying to change the outcome of things. True, maybe the outcome of what happened may have been different with your presence, but you and no one else knew what was going to happen. It was just a misfortune, so don't blame yourself for Grace's death."

Monaco looked up to America, who noticed a tear strolling down her cheek.

"I still think . . .I caused it. . ."

America released the embrace with anger and he grabbed Monaco's shoulders firmly. "So that's it? Is that really what you believe? How could you think that about yourself?"

"What?"

"How many times to I have to tell you!" He yelled in outburst. "It ain't your fault Monaco! Why are you letting yourself drown in a glass of water? Your feelings of regret are meaningless! You didn't know Grace was gonna die! You just followed her orders! Why can't you comprehend that? Is it because that was your first time not being around with her? You're going to let that one time haunt you and give you ridiculous feelings of regret over a death that wasn't your fault! Just stop!"

Monaco was stunned by America's outburst, she wanted to say something in response but her tongue was held back, she felt compelled to not. She realized that America did indeed have a point. The death was unexpected. America on the other hand realize what he had done, he yelled at her. He released her and turned away in shame. She must have been frightened by his sudden outburst.

"S. . .sorry, that was mean," he said softly.

"No America. . ." Monaco answered softly. "You shouldn't apologize. . .you're right."

"I just. . .wanted you to realize that it's not your fault. Okay? I don't want you to wallow in a pool of unnecessary regrets." He turned his ashamed face towards her. "Stop, mkay?"

". . .Ame - "

"Hold on, let me finish. I know how it's like to lose an important person. . .and to be honest the way you are acting right now. . .reminds me of how I felt with the deaths of certain rulers of my own country. I'll give you a few examples, you know who the first prez was of my country, right?"

"Prez? President? George. . .Washington. . .someone of that name?"

"Yup. I remember being there during his last days, I was crying, man. To see a guy who helped me gain my independence, who I considered a Dad, pass away. He was in bed, dying, and I felt so horrible and powerless. I couldn't help him, as the medicine and technology back then wasn't as advanced as today. And once he passed away . . .I began to think that it was my fault. . .because I couldn't really do anything to prevent it."

"I see."

"Then there was Lincoln, damn how I wished I was there to stop that John Wilkes Booth from killing my president. Lincoln was the guy who helped get through that bloody Civil War. I felt regretful, I too thought that if I was there I could've saved him."

America let out an uneasy smile. "But then I realized that their deaths, wasn't my own fault, they just happened, everyone has to die eventually; whether it's from a bullet or a disease. . .or a car crash. You understand that right?"

"I do," answered Monaco quite sympathetic towards America's stories about his feelings towards the deaths of his presidents. "I do."

"We all get that feeling, where we think we could've tried harder or was there at the right time or moment to prevent the death of a loved one. But. . .sadly, death is inevitable. We can't do anything about it. But. . ."

"But what America?"

The blond let out a more comforting smile. ". . .we must not let the death of someone haunt us. We must accept it and move on. We have to keep going forward, especially us, since we are nations. Our people depend on us, no matter how hard it is."

"Wow America," answered Monaco astonishingly. "I never knew you were so deep."

"Heh, well there is more to me than a goofy, idiotic hero. I hope I was able to change your mind. Did I? Do you still have those ugly feelings. . .Monaco?"

_Do you?_

Another memory entered the mind of the Monegasque. . . .

 

. . .

_"Y-yes Princess."_

_"That's good Monaco," Princess Grace answered with relief. "I am glad. Now help me finish packing up."_

_"Of course," Monaco began to take the clothes and fold them. "P-Princess?"_

_"Yes Monaco?"_

_"What if. . .oh. . .hypothetically. . .something does happen. . .I mean if something did happen to you. . .like a loss of your life . . .I would. . ."_

_"Oh Monaco!" Grace laughed. "You worry way too much! It sometimes scares me! Well if something does happen to me, I want you to keep going, okay?"_

_"What?"_

_"Keep going, if something does happen, God forbid something does, I want you to accept whatever the outcome is and move on. Don't ever put yourself the blame for it. I know how agitated you get over something, but you're also optimistic and good at heart. So please don't waste your time in any type of regret or remorse. Keep walking forward. . .okay?"_

_Princess Grace let out a reassuring smile. "Okay Monaco? Don't burden yourself with what happens. Okay?"_

 

. . .

_"Stay strong, Monaco. . ."_

_That's. . .right. . .how could I. . ._ Monaco thought.

_. . .How could I forget that?_

Recalling the Princess' final words before her departure made Monaco realize what she had been doing. Wallowing in such regrets. They meant nothing and were not needed.

"St-stay. . .strong. . ."

"What's wrong Monaco?" asked America with concern.

"Ame. . .America. . .you did change those feelings. . ."

"I did?"

"Y-yes. . .but. . .is it okay. . .if I mourn over Grace. .little bit more. . .?"

"Sure. Let it all out. Let it. . .!"

The American felt the Monegasque wrap herself around him, her face buried in his chest and she let out tears along with wails.

America wrapped his strong arms around her. "It's okay. . .it's okay. . .ssh. . .it's alright. . ." He closed his eyes as a small tear fell from his own cheek. ". . .Princess Grace is in a better place now. I know. . .she is."

After minutes of cries, Monaco released the embrace. She took a handkerchief from the table to wipe her eyes.

"You okay now?" asked America, hoping her response to be positive.

"Yes. I feel much better." answered Monaco who was finishing to wipe any remaining tears.

"Missed a spot," America stated, as wiped the last tear from her left cheek which caused Monaco to blush a little crimson. "Much better! I'm glad you're okay now. And uh. . .if you ever need anything, I am here to help."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. No wonder why Princess Grace was so kind. Her own country is kind too. Also, it was an honor to have a beautiful, American actress as my Princess."

America smiled. "Thanks! So. . .moving on. . .uh. . .oh! Mind if ya show me your casinos?"

"My casinos?"

"Well yeah! I heard they're pretty cool, just as awesome as the ones in Las Vegas! Maybe even better, whaddaya say?"

Monaco let out her first smile since the past few days of mourning. "I would love to." She & America stood up and walked to the door.

"Ladies first," America said as he elegantly opened the door.

"T-thank you," Monaco walked out. "Ah! America?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek which caused him to give a small blush. "Uh, you're welcome." He closed the door and took hold of Monaco's hand and then proceeded to run with her. "Monte Carlo Casino here we come!"

Monaco felt a sudden release of relief and relaxation. Despite the nation who helped her in her despair was young, energetic, & silly, he was there to help her, she was grateful. She was pulled out from the pain.

_Thank you. . .thank you, America._

And those regrets she had. . .disappeared into the thin air. . .they became hollow.

 

_\- End_

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Jesus, this oneshot was longer than I anticipated. Well I hope you readers enjoyed it, whether you are a fan of the pairing or not.
> 
> I am thinking of writing more for these two in the future.
> 
> **Fun Historical Facts For Anyone Who Doesn't Know:** Monaco's Princess from 1956 to 1982 was the famous American actress Grace Kelly since she married Prince Rainier III of Monaco on April 19th, 1956. Famous movies of her include: _To Catch A Thief_ , _Rear Window_ , _Dial M For Murder,_ & _High Noon_. During a drive back to Monaco from her vacation spot with her daughter Stephanie, she suffered a car crash which lead to her death on September 14, 1982. (Stephanie survived.) It was said that she also suffered a stroke when returning back. Her son, Prince Albert II is the current ruler of Monaco, who happens to have strong roots with his mother's homeland, as he has studied and visited there many times since he was young. Relations between the United States  & Monaco have prospered since Grace Kelly, and have very strong ties to this day. 
> 
> You may leave a comment or this or a kudos. Thanks for reading and farewell!


End file.
